Pregnant in Paris
by fandomsbandoms17
Summary: What happens when Hermione and Ginny mix up their pregnancy tests? Read to find out follow them through their pregnancy (sorry I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

Pregnant in paris

"I'm so excited!" Hermione squealed, as she parked the car in front of the drug store. "Yeah." Ginny sighed, her expression mixture between scared and excited. "I hope I'm pregnant!" Hermione said happily. "We probably are because I don't think I would be sick for two weeks and you'd miss your period for one, if we weren't." Hermione stated. Ginny smiled, happiness finally starting to kick in. "Well then let's go!" She said, hopping out of the car. A while later the two girls got back to Hermione and Ron's flat, carrying the pregnancy tests they had bought earlier. "Since we want to find out at the same time, how about we take the tests, then put them on the table and wait for the results?" Hermione suggested enthusiastically. "Sounds good to me!" Ginny replied excitedly. "Wish me luck!" Hermione said, as she took a test from Ginny's hand and walked into the bathroom. A couple minutes later Hermione came back out, and placed the test on the table. Ginny took a deep breath, and walked into the bathroom. She read the instructions on the box, then followed them. She opened the bathroom door nervously, then walked over to Hermione and the table, carefully placing the test next to Hermione's. Ginny turned around to ask Hermione a question, but in her clumsiness accidentally bumped the table knocking the pregnancy tests to the floor. "Shit!" Ginny cursed, as she and Hermione bent down to pick them up off the floor. "Thirty seconds!" Hermione read excitedly off the test in her hands. "Mine says thirty five!" Ginny exclaimed. "Five, four, three, two, one!" The two girls countwd down. The screen on Ginny's test flickered for a few seconds, but nothing was happening. "What does your say 'Mione?" Ginny asked the other girl, who was currently staying at her test with an awestruck expression. "I'm pregnant!" Hermione screeched, running up and hugging Ginny. "What about yours Gin?" Hermione asked. Ginny looked down at her test and nearly burst into tears, at what it said. "Ginny? " hermione asked worridly. "I-I'm not pregnant!" Ginny said shakily, then broke down into sobs. "Shh, shh, it's ok." Hermione soothed, pulling Ginny into a hug. "Me and harry have been trying so hard! So i can't help wondering if there's something wrong with me!" Ginny said dissolving into another fit of tears. "I'm so sorry!" Hermione whispered, her own eyes starting to glisten with tears. "I'll be fine." Ginny said bravely, wiping her eyes and putting on a cheerful face. "Now let's go tell Ron the good news!" Ginny said, marching Hermione to the car once again. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

General POV

It had been two weeks since Hermione had found out she was pregnant. Ginny sat beside the toilet wretching up dinner, Harry sat beside her, holding her hair and telling her she would be alright. Ginny threw up one last time, then stood up. "Can you get me a glass of water?" Ginny asked Harry, wincing at the bitter taste in her mouth. "Sure," Harry said, walking to the door, "But I'm taking you to Saint Mungo's after. "Harry!" Ginny groaned exasperatedly. "I swear I'm completely fi-" Ginny was interrupted by another wave of nausea, and found herself wretching into the toilet once again.

Harry's POV

I had noticed Ginny had not been herself for a couple weeks, and just figured it was a bad flu bug. But for the last two weeks Ginny had been getting steadily worse. She had started throwing up, she had a strange bloating on her lower stomach and she had been craving the wierdest things. Suddenly it hit me, like a sledge hammer, I felt my face pale as Ginny entered the room, and I muttered "P-Pregnant!" Then I fainted.

Ginny's POV

I was shocked by what Harry had said and stood in front of the mirror, nimbly stepping over his unconscious form. I lifted my shirt and looked down at my stomach in amazement, there right below my belly button was something that looked suspiciously like a baby bump. Me, being a logical person, did the math in my head; morning sickness+ no period+ baby bump= pregnant. I squealed loudly and did what I normally do in times of excitement, whipped out my muggle cellphone and sent a text to Hermione.

Bat_Bogey_Red_Head: Hermione I think I'm Pregnant!

I waited a few seconds then Hermione replied.

A_History_Of_Magic: that's amazing!

I instantly decided to head over to Hermione's place. I wrote a quick note and stuck it on Harry's head, breaking down into a fit of giggles. I stayed there for a few seconds, then walked out the door to my red convertible.

Hermione's POV

I squealed with excitement when I got Ginny's text. Although I didn't want to admit I knew I was having problems with my pregnancy. First of all my morning sickness had gone away, and I was supposedly six weeks pregnant, and I still hadn't noticed a baby bump. I placed my hand on my flat stomach, and wondered what I was going to say to Ginny

A/N: well here's Chapter 2. :)

Here is the weeks

Hermione (supposedly): six weeks pregnant

Ginny: five weeks pregnant 


End file.
